a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for lifting up water to a predetermined level where it can be useful, using the ocean tides as a power source to do so.
b) Description of Related Art
Applicant is not aware of any apparatus that uses the ocean tide as an inexhaustible and non-polluting source of energy for lifting up water. However, such a lifting up of water is required for numerous applications, such as to reach the level of a de-salting plant for irrigation purpose.
The object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for lifting up water to a predetermined level, wherein the source of energy that is used to do so is inexhaustible and non-polluting to the environment.